


Forcing the Needle

by chenab



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Consensual Violence, F/F, Guro, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 16:58:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenab/pseuds/chenab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose has urges she needs to indulge, Aradia has sensations she wishes to feel.  This works out rather well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forcing the Needle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoldenDemon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenDemon/gifts).



> Original prompt "Rose/Aradia guro! Precious morbid babies abusing their God Tier immortality to have lots of grisly, erotic murder-sex with each other."  
> I'd be lying if I said this wasn't well outside of my comfort zone... or out of my "things I consider myself good at zone". I tried my best.

Rose was not the sort of girl to ignore her base urges, but there was one set of feelings that she felt she could never indulge in.  Despite her rather liberated beliefs she had limits I'm what she was willing to do to or with others, no matter how seductive the idea seemed as it was whispered into her thoughts, never leaving and slowly driving her mad.

Of course such suppressed urges manifested in strange ways and despite her best efforts someone eventually found out.  And when Aradia finally discovered Rose's secret, a worried frown creasing her dimpled face there was little Rose could do aside from being honest.  After all it was rather difficult to shrug off the fact that she had crucified herself in a thicket of black, ethereal thorns.  Each one digging into her flesh and staining her robe with streaks of crimson blood.

And so she spilled her metaphorical guts about her desire to do so more literally.  Aradia was nothing if not understanding, she knew what it meant to have the remnants of the whispers of the gods swirl around in the mind.  Perhaps more than anyone else she knew what it was like to have bloodlust that could be satiated only by violence.  And most importantly she had needs of her own to fulfill, after death and roboticism she had spent so long without proper sensation that she desired nothing more than the most extreme of feeling.  

And that was how Rose had found herself standing beside Aradia, binding her hands together above her with barbed wire as rust colored blood dripped down her arms and into her long dark hair.  “Are you sure you’re okay with this?” Rose asked.

“Rose stop worrying about me,” Aradia replied, smiling as if her wrists were not slick with blood.  “Are the voices still there?”  Rose nodded.  “Then have at it.”

Rose took a deep breath and closed her eyes, her hands clasped around her needle.  She plunged the needle into Aradia's chest, stopping when she hit the wall behind her.  Aradia had bitten her lip and screwed her eyes shut in an effort to stop from screaming, Rose saw small flecks of blood at her lips.  She smiled as she slid the needle back out, ever so slowly.  Aradia made a small whimpering sound as the needle fully left her chest with a small pop and her blood started flowing out unimpeded.

Rose held the slippery needle delicately, staring at its new marron exteriour in wonder.  The fact that the bright white needle had become dark and rust colored seemed to take all of her attention.  Aradia opened her mouth to take a deep breath, and in that moment Rose plunged her needle back in, stabbing her just below the ribs.  Aradia screamed, Rose smiled wider.  Leaning in, she muffled the screams with a kiss.  A kiss she refused to break as she stabbed Aradia again and again, feeling her jolting within her bonds.  She stabbed again and again, her hands and weapon growing slicker with blood until eventually the needle slipped and flew across the room.

Aradia opened her eyes when she heard the needle hit the wall.  She looked into Rose’s eyes, seeing small tendrils of blackness within.  Rose embraced Aradia, pulling her within her painful bonds, not caring about the amount of blood coming out of the many holes in Aradia’s torso.  Aradia felt the air literally being squeezed out of her punctured lungs, she stood on the precipice of consciousness, her eyes glazing over as she felt Rose’s breath on her neck.  “R-Rose?” she gasped with what little air she could expel.

Rose bit into her neck, not the light kiss of a lover but the bite of an animal, tearing through her flesh.  She ripped of a large portion of Aradia’s neck, somehow whatever the troll equivalent of a heart was still had the strength to spurt blood into Rose’s face.  She stood up, spat out the bloody chunk in her mouth and rubbed the blood out of her eyes. Aradia, no longer able to support her own weight, fell to the ground, the barbed wire cut her hands to ribbons.  She hit the ground in a crumpled heap.

Rose had a brief euphoric moment of complete silence, the forces that had their tendrils in her mind had finally receded.  Then she heard Aradia hit the floor and realized what the cost was.  She ran to the body, eyes wide as she saw what she had done.  She crouched down by the mangled body, trying to see some sort of life in the dead face before her.  On some intellectual level she was aware that Aradia would respawn, that level was far away from the level that she was thinking on.  She closed her eyes, but she couldn’t escape the smell of the blood and gore.  She sat kneeling in the blood, trying to ignore the weight of the blood in her hair and clothes, trying to block out the texture of the gore on her hands.

It surprised her then to feel an unmangled hand touching her face.  She opened her eyes to see Aradia sitting in front of her, smiling despite the fact that her hair reached into a pool of her own blood.  “Rose that was amazing!” she said excitedly.

“Really?” she asked nervously.

“Yeah, I loved it,” Aradia replied, giving her a hug, “I haven't felt anything like that in... ever.”

“I don’t get it, why don’t you hate me for killing you so gruesomely?”

“Here, I’ll show you,” Aradia said, plunging her hand into Rose’s heart.  Rose felt the moment extended over what felt like hours.  Every sensation was magnified as her body desperately attempted to cope with the loss of its life blood.  One by one the systems keeping her alive shut down, each one sending a shockwave throughout her body.  Aradia’s lips touched hers and for that moment, without a beating heart, without functioning lungs, there was nothing else.  Then she blacked out.

She woke up, her head in Aradia’s lap.  “Wow.”

Aradia kissed her on the forehead.  "Its unbelievable isn't it?"

Rose nodded, there was no where she'd rather be at that moment then in the crimson pool her and Aradia had built together.  She closed her eyes and smiled.


End file.
